My Life Long Love
by Skye of Amber
Summary: If I can meet you again, against the 6 billion to 1 odds... - Hinata Hideki x Yui REICARNATION. Inoue Hideki has dreams about afterlife but someone is blocked from his former self's memories; Yui lives with the feeling someone is looking for her. They hate each other's guts. But deep inside, they feel like they belong with one another.


My Life Long Love

Hinata Hideki x Yui, slight Yuzuru(Otonashi) x Kanade

Since this takes place after they reincarnate, last names will be different but I will keep the names the same so I won't confuse the readers.

Dialog  
_Writing  
__**Thoughts**_

* * *

April 1st, 2013 - Fukushima (city), Fukushima (prefecture), Japan - Located in the northern part of Nakadori

"Wake up! Wake up! It's a new day! Wake up...!" Ringing obnoxiously, repeating the same words over again, the blue touch screen cell phone kept alarming the occupant who remained asleep in bed that they needed to wake up for the first day of high school. With the constant nagging, the bed stirred and a hand grabbed the phone touching the off button, shutting up the annoying noise. A tousled head full of dark blue hair rose onto their knees ruffling the mess from the person's face. "I'm up..." A sigh escaped the boy's lips and he continued to bring his legs from underneath him to the wooden floor. Checking his phone, a text appeared on the screen making him smile.

_'*Hideki! Enjoy your first day of school, come visit me sometime if you ever leave your house - Onigawa Yuzuru P.S. Kanade says good luck' _the said boy, Inoue Hideki, smiled at his friends cheerfulness through words.

His best friend Yuzuru lives in Chiba with his wife Kanade. Hideki knew the two back when he lived in the 'afterlife'. He knows he is the reincarnated Hinata Hideki who was part of a the special force known as the S.S.S. who's acronym kept changing due the leader, Nakamura Yuri (Yurippe) , and he as co founder helped to the very end to help the members 'pass on'. Coincidentally, he connected with the reincarnation of Otonashi right after he found Kanade, a.k.a. Angel in 'after life', beside a building. Friendship ran deep considering they were now living different lives and well-they weren't dead.

His dreams consisted of 'after life', the times when his friends gallantly sacrificed themselves. Though dramatic through all of the commotion, he sacrifices himself only to come back alive because (surprise) he was already dead. Hideki smiled standing up from his bed. But today's dream surprised him; one person was a silhouette. Somehow the person was there but the boy could not tell the gender or not even hear the voice.

Hideki stood up and rushed into the bathroom to take a quick shower, brush his teeth, and other personal business. After twenty minutes, clean and wrapped in a towel, the boy now made his way to the closet pulling out a new pressed uniform with black lining and white base. The pants were black but the white jacket and polo seemed too much for Hideki, for the jacket seemed to blind him for it was too bright. He glanced at the crest stitched on his left breast pocket. Small angel wings with a trophy decorated it, A.A. on the bottom in gold.

After another five minutes, Hideki straightened his black tie in the view of the mirror. He was proud to be accepted into Gakuen Tenshi (or in English Angel Academy). The academy offered an optional program which you would have to maintain above a certain mark to stay at the school. But he wasn't too worried about that matter. All he was worried about was joining the school's baseball team. Influenced a little by his former self the teen has now been consumed by the sport, Yuzuru dubbing him as a baseball idiot. Hideki denied it but after awhile of hearing the nickname he believed it true. He hoped to be an essential member of the team.

Another alarm went off this time. Hideki turned to his alarm clock that rested right next his phone. Two alarm clocks was what it usually took to wake him up in the morning but because he was anxious for this day, one was enough. Just for today though. The clock shone red as he turned it off, grabbed his phone, his new bag with sports equipment, flipped his blue hair out of his face, and proceeded out the door after slipping his shoes on.

"I'm off!" He smiled looking at a picture of his parents before closing the door. Grabbing a hold of the rail he jumped down the flight of steps landing in front of the land lady.

"Oh!" she gasped in surprise grasping her broom tight. "Inoue-kun, you'll give me a heart attack one day!" the older lady rose her weapon and swatted the young boy on the head.

"Ah, gomen Koizumi-san," he apologetically bowed slightly, his blue eyes pleading guilty innocence, before taking a quick jog to the exit of the apartment complex. The old lady smiled, her wrinkles more visible.

"Be careful and have a good day!" she rose her voice a little to the retreating boy.

"I will, thank you! See ya later!" Hideki smiled as he turned left and followed the empty street to his destination. He had to admit, this was a good day to be alive. Especially since his new chapter began today. High school is everything, this is where he'll make his mark, and Hideki hoped that it will go as planned: make friends, become a reliable teammate, maybe even find a girlfriend. He chuckled a little at his last thought. Girlfriend. He wished. Hideki kept himself from pursuing girls. As he assumed from the memories, the old Hideki confessed his love to a girl but she passed on before fulfilling his promise. If the girl was reincarnated along with the others in this day and age, Hideki might find her. But he had to question, what kind of person did Hinata Hideki fall for? Maybe the new Inoue Hideki might fall in love with her, he might find someone else to fall for. It all depends...would he ever find the person of interest? He hoped he had enough luck on his side to find out.

_I'll marry you!  
__No matter what kind of sickness you have!  
__Even if you can't walk or stand, or even when you can't have kids!  
__I'll still marry you!  
__No matter where or how I meet you, I'll fall in love with you.  
__If I can meet you again, against the 6 billion to 1 odds, and even if your body can't move, I'll marry you._

A long, pink hair girl sighed looking at the words she wrote out on the paper of her personal journal. She stared at the words in wonder. How did this even appear in her mind? All she was thinking about was her new school when this popped into her mind. Is this some kind of prediction? She scoffed. 'Impossible' she thought, closing the journal with the snap of her wrist. He dark pink eyes scanned the new environment all together. She transferred from Kyoto to Fukushima for a program offered at the prestigious school. Optional programs were always a pain to fulfill since there were certain tasks to keep at hand.

With her new white polo fitted on her body and her jacket open covering most of her black pleated skirt, she glanced at the watch on her left wrist and smiled. Perfect! She was an ten minutes early! She didn't want to be late on her first day. Smiling a little, the petite girl walked into the area and merged into the crowd of freshman and returning students who already crowded the bulletin board with classes. Being small, the girl had to stand on her tiptoes to get a better look. It was because of this big buffoon in front of her with a giant sports bag that she couldn't see properly.

"Excuse me, I can't see," The boy remained still not hearing her. She poked him in the side making him look at her.

"Hey, what was that for-" the voice paused "Hey aren't you a middle school student?" The girl twitched. What did he say? The heel of her foot dug into the person's foot hearing the person yelp. Then to finish it off, she thrusted her elbow into the person's side the bag swinging against the back of their head.

"Don't make fun of my height meanie." The girl perked up when she found her name, class 1-C - Inaba Yui. Retrieving her foot from her victim, the said girl smirked making her way towards the gym where the welcome ceremony is going to be presented.

"Are you alright Inochii?" Hideki broke his glare from the girl's back and stared at his new friend, Ryosuke Akira; he is a fellow freshman who also likes baseball and because the two want to try out they immediately became friends. Hideki trusts people too easily but in the end everything works out. The blonde had a worry expression, his green eyes glinting worry also.

Hideki smiled to show he was ok. "I've had worse. But she had to be rude about it" he touched his ribcage where Yui hit him, wincing a little. Akira smirked. He slammed his hand onto Hideki's back.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You better get a move on, the ceremony will be starting soon. I heard that the first year representative was cute." Akira wrapped his arm around Hideki as they both walked to the gym. Lines of students piled in organizing themselves into the right sections. Freshman sat in the front so the two boys both made their way and sat down in two empty seats. The blue eyed boy looked around at the people he would spend his time with. Looking to his right for a brief second he spotted the pink hair girl that injured him sitting at the end of the row smiling to herself. He saw that she was jittery as she jumped in her seat a little. He smiled at her, just a little. Then earlier played in his mind. He frowned. He didn't do anything to deserve that. If he was in the way then she should have said something.

"-Inochii, Inochii!" Hideki snapped out of it. Akira had been trying to get his attention for a minute now.

"Yeah?"

"You're staring at a girl...aren't you?" A devilish smirk appeared on the guy's face nudging Hideki in the arm "Starting early I see." The blue haired boy twitched smacking his friend playfully in the arm.

"Shut up"

After that, the ceremony began. The representatives spoke their speeches of the new year and how it was going to be a great experience for the new freshman. In the two boys minds, they only heard mumbles and yadda. As two baseball idiots, they rather go play catch or practice batting then listen to a boring ceremony. After the ceremony came to a close the students went back outside to the main area. Since the first half of the day was an introduction to the school, the next event the boys did was go look at the clubs that were recruiting members. Instantly they met the baseball coach and captain and signed up. That was the only club they were worried about.

Yui stood in the middle of the walkway looking around at the clubs. She knew which one she was going to join. Looking it up on the internet, she made sure that this academy had the one club she can't live without. The Light Music club was crammed into a corner where she spotted about four girls standing handing out flyers and sho. A toothy grin slid on her face jumping her way to the members.

"Hi! I'll like to join!" the four girls all turned to look at her. The girl with a guitar case on her back smiled and showed a form to Yui.

"We have a catch to joining the club." The girl said, gaining Yui's confused look. "Which instruments do you play?"

"G-guitar, why?"

"Play your favorite song, you have no choice but to sing. Either way, before you can sign-up you'll have to pass the examination." Yui sweated bullets. She's never performed in front of anyone except her pet goldfish Al. But she wanted to join no matter what so as the band member placed her guitar case down, Yui sucked up her courage as it was handed to her.

"Alright, amps on. Mic check." Microphone too? "What song are you going to sing?"

"Actually, I wrote the song... so I'll sing that. It's not done, only the first verse with a chorus. I'll need a drummer, keyboardist, and a bass guitarist."

"A composer also? C'mon, let's hear it." Anticipation rose from the passer-byers as Yui adjusted herself while the girls got into their position except the lead guitarist who held the form in her hand. Yui pulled out her personal journal and quickly wrote the chords for each player and the beat the drummer had to keep for the rhythm. "Face your audience." the girl with drum sticks pointed to the students looking at clubs. "You're goal is to get people interested in you. If they like you, they'll say so." Yui nodded handing the papers to the band and faced front.

Hideki stayed near the baseball booth with Akira chatting with the other members, laughing and cracking jokes at one another. The coach averted his gaze and sighed. That caught the people's attention.

"What's up coach?" the captain of the team, a third year, followed his gaze. He also let out a sigh. "Another one huh? The Light Music club shows no mercy." Hideki looked along with his peers and saw Yui checking her mic. The baseball junkie twitched. _Her again?_

"Every year that club always humiliates the people that want to join. Too bad the freshman don't know, but I would say this is the hardest band to ever get into. Right now they are a number one instrumental band and if this girl passes this test of courage, they might be able to actually participate in the school idol show they have by Arakawa river every year in May." Hideki stared at the girl in amazement.

Akira scratched his head, "I hope she's OK, it might hurt her pride if she fails."

Yui took a deep breath as checked the guitar one more time before exhaling into the mic. "One, two, My Soul Your Beats!" the drums sounded along with the keyboard, Yui joining them on her guitar as they played the song she wrote. Taking a deep breath, Yui began singing. Her voice did not appear shaky as if she was new to an audience; she sang with a clear voice hitting the notes right on the key she created for the song. Her body started swaying to the instruments as they flowed together making the girl play the guitar more in her style of play. Her eyes are closed as she sung the chorus leaning into the mic more.

Yui's smile never ceased as she lightly bounced on her feet to keep her going. She felt great! People were interested in the song she wrote. That enough would keep her writing new songs. "Yokatte ne, to" playing the last few chords, the piano ended the song fading out to complete silence. The girl opened her eyes.

Hideki's voice caught in his throat. 'Woah...' he never expected that kind of voice to ever leave a small girl like herself. Neither did the others as the students all stared at her as the song ended. He's never heard of the song, is it brand new?

He smiled and lightly clapped for Yui. So she likes to sing, reminds him of Iwasawa from 'afterlife'. Almost.

"That's all I have so far, is it good?" Yui turned to the members, their mouths gaping. Suddenly cheers erupted from the crowd, making the group look at the population of the school applaud grew wide eyed looking at the people clap, her eyes landing particularly on the boy she injured earlier. He smiled at her giving her a small applause held a triumphant look removing the guitar strap and giving the guitar back to the lead guitarist. "I'll like to sign up now!"

The bell rang, the hours have passed and it was time for lunch. Hideki, Akira, and the baseball team and newbies walked the hallways of the school following the kids into the lunchroom. The room was lined with long tables and small round ones near the windows, an exit to a small cafe setting surrounded by an atrium with a small waterfall and gardens full of flowers and cherry blossom trees. The baseball team crowded to a table closest to the lunch line getting their food and enjoying their time before they would have to separate to meet their homeroom teachers. Hideki took a bite of the tiramisu the school provided for dessert. He wasn't that hungry, for he sampled the cooking club's food while they were displaying near the baseball booth.

"Inochii, you're assailant is here!" Akira yelled into the boy's ear. Hideki groaned and questioned what he was talking about. "C'mon, pink girl. Singing idol." He twitched for the umptenth time. Akira was pointing to the girl alone outside writing in her green journal, pausing every few seconds to think. The captain looked at Hideki placing a smirk on as they stared.

"Already gotta crush?" Hinata snapped out of his gaze and sweatdropped at him.

"No..." he sighed.

"So an enemy? It's only your first day, got an enemy and fan girls. What a great start." The team looked at their coach dumbfounded. The captain smirked while pointing behind the two freshman, all directing their eyes to see a giant huddle of girls looking at Hideki.

"Kya! He looked, the blue hair boy is so cute!" Twitch. How many times is he going to twitch in one day? Before the rhetorical could be answered, he felt pressure on his back. Akira went wide eyed and smiled.

"Hi pinky!"

Hideki turned to see the pink haired girl from earlier blushing small. Her back is against his so he's only able to look over his shoulder to see a hand stretched to him. "Inaba Yui" Meekly she said her name to him, "Thanks for clapping for me although I hit you in the ribs and dug my heel into your foot." Now that he got a better look at her, she appeared to be about his age. Small structured round face with a small nose and small pink colored lips mounted shut after saying her part. Smiling, Hideki shook.

"Inoue Hideki."

"I'll see ya around" Yui rose and walked a little before turning back to him. "Don't take that as an open invitation to come see me." Her cheeks puffed out, Yui stuck her tongue out then retreated out of the cafeteria leaving a speechless group of boys. Akira was the first break the silence with a hearty laugh. He draped his arms around his friend delivering a noogie atop his head.

"She's a cutie, go for her man!"

"Would you quit that!?" The guys laughed at the two squabble. After another minute the bell rang signaling that class introductions were being promised. The academy did classes its own way, the chairman pays for it all so he can make the first day of school freshmen half the day fun and then introductions.

Entering the classroom 1-C, Hideki waved at Akira who resides in class 1-B down the hall and found his seat by looking at chalkboard. He glanced at his new seat: right in the middle of the room. But the only thing that caught his full attention was the person sitting to the left of his new spot.

Inaba Yui sat in the seat reserved for her listening to the idle chatter whenever she would stop to think and then block them back out while she wrote in the journal once again. Unnoticed a person stood in front of her smiling once again. "It did this on purpose..." At the words Yui looked up and froze. _Him again?_

"What?" She rose an eyebrow. The blue haired boy walked to the right of her and sat down.

"Fate I suppose." His sports bag was slipped under his desk, "From now on we're seat buddies."

Yui appeared uninterested and turned to her journal. "Oh..." But inside she felt uncomfortable. A guy she hit in the ribs wouldn't be so nice to her in the sense he acted. All the boys she meets ends up disliking her. Honestly, she never cared if they hated her. She liked being alone writing lyrics or writing in general. She felt at ease. Why did this guy not care that she hurt him?

"About this morning," Yui's attention landed on him, "I'm sorry for being in the way. If you told me to move and I didn't hear you, I deserved the elbow." Hideki apologized chuckling a little.

Yui's face became red. "I don't need your apology, baka!" she thumped him outside the head with a backhand. "I just wanted you out of the way you big blockhead! Also, I hurt you cause you questioned if I was a middle school student."

Hideki glared. "What the hell! Here I am trying to be nice about it!" He smacked the back of her head. Yui gasped.

"You just don't hit me!"

"I just did!" Yui stood up and reached around his neck putting him a choke hold.

"I was going to apologize at lunch cuz had a guilty conscience! But seeing how you're a rude insignificant baka, unlike earlier, you deserve a good beating!" Hideki clutched his hands around her and pulled away standing up gasping for air. He kicked the back of her ankle making her fall. She gasped while she hit the ground on her butt. Glaring at the boy turn his back Yui took the opportunity to lunge at him. He went face first in the floor, Yui grabbed his hair and yanked.

"I don't need you to be nice to me, you baseball airhead. I'm mean to everybody, especially jocks like you. I can hit you cause I can, got that?!"

"Get off couch potato!" Hideki groaned while trying to make her stop pulling his hair.

"Tuna breath!"

"You're the devil!"

"Oh my, is there a logical explanation why you two are wrestling in my classroom?" The two froze gulping at the teacher in front of them. Her hand tapped a meter stick on the desk beside them. "Get off the floor and return to your seats, Inaba-san, Inoue-san, before I personally discipline you." The sadistic smile scared both Yui and Hideki, the rest of the class also. They were pretty sure the temperature dropped thirty degrees or more as she gave them an icy glare. Both of them slid into their seats now along with the others, waiting for the teacher.

"Baka Duo, whatever I tell you to do, you do it. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am" they answered in unison. Hideki and Yui glared at one another and then huffed when looking away.

**_Stupid girl/boy._**

* * *

_*It's been edited, I got reviews telling me about Hinata's first name being Hideki, my apologies! So now it's fixed. _

_Please review! It will be appreciated. _


End file.
